leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Grimin Lavaldo
Story : Grimin's life was ordinary he had the best parents, was the life he had hoped for. His mother was a police officer who was secretly addicted to cocaine, while his father was a drunk terrorist. His father and mother hated his father would everyday eject him painfully using a needle with heroin. He was a genius and had so much willpower he would not be the slightest bit addicted. He trained his mind and strength he learned to use a sword, and knife and trained to withstand any of his parent's beatings. His father owed somebody money so every time they came over his father would let them beat grimin. Grimin was a genius and knew a lot of things. One day when his dad owed somebody money so instead he let them kill grimin. So while he was getting beaten grimin was tired of life so he grabbed one of the man's arms and killed his group. Later that evening he poisoned his parents and left the house. He started a new life of mental and physical training. He realized to survive he would have to steal. He was a master their he could pickpocket a senator, a popstar, and a trained general. Through intense training he gained strong mental powers. Grimin was really not much of a villain he was really trying to end terrorism and stop heroine the worlds strongest illegal drug. He did however battle superheros and raid military bases. After a long life he became a "Retired supervillain" at the age of 47. He was once captured and forced to take heroine which had no affect or gave him no addiction. He stated "If I took heroin for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for ten years he would not feel the tiniest bit addicted" which is the power of one gram of this heroine he was forced to take a whole ton. He where's a mask that has not been taken off ever since he wore it and has the power to. Create energy reaching long distances. He is strong enough to smack people forward in time without reaching his true potential like said before he is smart he makes the world think he needs a wheel chair when he doesn't he also can shake the earth with his steps. He even made his own anti life equation only he can solve Personality: Serious, Genius, Mentally achieving Tier: His own equation Name: Griminius Aldarin Lavaldo Gender: Male Origin: Euclid, Ohio Age: 54 Classification: Mentally stable "Retired supervillain" Powers and abilities: Can smack others forward in time on average of 1 week- 10 years Attack potency: space time fabric Speed: Anti sonic (Due to his anti life equation can run at anti sonic the fastest form of omni sonic) Lifting strength: unknown Striking strength: Class ARL (Anti life equation again) Durability: Can punch himself and still be fine Stamina: During years of training he took a few of them without sleep of food Range: Farthest his energy blasts have gone are multi-octavian kilometers (Multi octavion means "Thousands to come and go") Standard equipment: *A mask he made *A cloak for stealth Intelligence: Near omni present, he created his own anti life equation not even all knowing know only you can know by asking him Weaknesses: Spends a lot of time in a wheel chair to cover his act, punching somone can blow them farther away than he can reach, and he hates running but he is very good at it. Notable attacks/techniques: *Anti life sphere: A ball of energy that is highly acidic *Time ppowers *can punch people forward in time giving him enough prep time to strategize *Anti life equation: his own logic gate not many people know *Mentally stable: Has no addictions although he was forced to take multiple injections of drugs he has extreme mental powers Feats *Can punch people through time *Has escaped jails without touching the only thing he got, a spoon *Killed several grown adults at nine *Has improved his power and he is 54 *Took his own Punch's *Made his own equation *Can see Infrarec an UV Category:Unknown Tier Category:Original Character Category:Tier 3